


Go With It

by holysmoaksoliver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoaksoliver/pseuds/holysmoaksoliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver returns to Brickwell terrorizing the Glades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With It

Felicity hated being in the field. It had never been one of her favorite things, she always felt much more useful behind a computer hacking into something, but after Oliver-- after he left-- she really had no use for being in the field. She liked being the team’s eyes and ears, taking in the big picture while they dealt with everything up close and personal.

Unfortunately for all of them, Verdant had been compromised by Brick’s goons two days prior and there was no way of getting into the foundry without getting passed them, so here she found herself, stuck in a van with a laptop and a spotty internet connection, while war raged around her.

She had managed to hack into the traffic cameras that Brick had disabled and got them back online, so she could at least still be of some assistance to the team. She just hoped the van she was in wouldn’t draw too much attention to itself. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if she were discovered inside.

“Two men at your 3 o’clock Roy,” she exclaimed, nearly upsetting the computer sitting on her knees as she pointed to the screen. She was more jumpy lately too, she’d realized. Her head wasn’t all in the game. Not since they’d learned the truth about Oliver. 

“I got it, Blondie,” Roy responded, easily taking out the two men with tranq arrows before Felicity’s heart had slowed. “Any luck tracking Brick yet?”

“I’m working on it,” she sighed. “I’m running facial recognition but he’s got his men shooting out the cameras all over the Glades. I don’t think he’s especially happy that I blocked his signal to them.”

“Nothing like pissing off the bad guys, huh?” Roy answered with a chuckle.

“If they make it to Iron Heights, Felicity,” Diggle’s voice broke through the conversation.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, hacking firewalls and decrypting passwords at top speed. “I know Dig. I got this. I promise. I’ll find him.” Her sentences were clipped as she concentrated. She’d thrown herself back into the Arrow business with abandon after realizing the truth behind what they did. That they weren’t fighting for those they lost. They were fighting for those they still had-- for those they couldn’t bear to lose too.

A beeping from her pocket caught her off guard and she paused mid firewall crack. “No…” she whispered.

“What is it?”

“Felicity?”

“What’s going on?”

Laurel, Diggle and Roy all spoke at once in her ear. “Talk to us Felicity,” Diggle said, his voice frantic.

“I changed the code on the door to the lair. After Malcolm got in I changed it.”

“And?” Roy questioned. He was out of breath, fighting another goon from what she could see on the screen. Roy took the man down easily and put his hand to his ear, waiting for her to explain.

“Someone broke through,” she said, reaching for the door handle on the van. “I have to get in there.”

“Felicity we need you here,” Diggle answered. “Iron Heights remember? Besides There’s too many men out there on the streets. You’d never make it into the club.”

But the door to the van was already open. And Felicity had already been spotted by a man turning down the alleyway.

She gulped loudly. “I’ve been made,” she said, slamming the door shut as the man advanced, breaking into a run toward her. Felicity threw the laptop into the passenger seat and jumped behind the wheel. Diggle and Roy were calling out instructions in her ear but she couldn’t concentrate with the way the blood was pounding in her head. Adrenaline surged as she turned the engine over and slammed the van into drive, lurching toward the man running straight for her. He stopped, turned and then ran the other way. There was nothing to do now but find another alley to park.

Two days ago Brick had put a travel ban on the Glades. Anyone seen out on the streets would be shot on sight. But Felicity didn’t have a choice. The goon had no doubt already informed Brick of her position. The only thing to do was escape.

She turned left out of the alley, speeding down the streets that she’d come to know so well during her last two years working with Oliver. But she’d been spending so much time looking for Brickwell recently that she hadn’t had a chance to track the rest of his gang-- or to research escape routes should she get into such a compromising situation.

“I’m headed down 4th Street. I’m going to try to park under the bridge. I’ll be closer to you guys and I should have decent cover there,” she said, pushing the pedal to the floor. Felicity could see three men in the rearview mirror running after her. And the first couple gunshots plinked off the side of the van before she outran them. Thankfully none of them were in cars yet. She could probably get to the bridge and park before anyone else got to her.

“The bridge is secure,” she said, as it came into view. “I’m going to lay low there and finish my decryption. Watch your backs. Who knows what they’ve tapped into in the lair by now.”

“Should we change frequencies?” Laurel questioned through the comms.

“We should be fine,” Felicity answered, parking the van under the bridge and cutting the engine. She pulled the laptop back up against the steering wheel and finished her decryption. “Okay guys, you’ve got three incoming and then you should be clear. Brickwell is bouncing his cell signal off some bogus towers but I should be able to…. yep. I got him. He’s…”

“Felicity?” Diggle questioned.

She glanced at the blinking red light on the screen. “They put a tracker on the van. He’s closing in on my location. And fast,” she said with a shaky inhale.

“We will be there,” Roy said. And she could already hear the bike engine roar to life before he’d finished speaking.

Felicity steeled her nerves, even though she knew in her gut that this was the end. This would be the time that Oliver would swoop in and save her. But that wasn’t an option anymore. She would make it as difficult for Brick as she could, but he would have her in his clutches in thirty seconds. Tops.

The black SUV swung around the corner in front of her, throwing rocks and dust in it’s wake as it closed in on her. She saw another in the side mirror coming up behind her. She tried to convince herself this was Slade all over again. Once she was close enough she’d find a way to pull a knife or a tranq arrow or something. She stashed what she could in her pockets, but she doubted that she’d even get that far.

And then the van doors were surrounded. Someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from the van, a barrel of a gun already at her temple.

Brick laughed, a hearty full sound that resonated through Felicity and shook her to her core. “You?” he asked incredulously. “I’ve seen you before. The meeting with the Mayor. You’re close with Palmer.”

Felicity shook her head. “I wouldn’t really say we’re close,” she said breathily, her heart racing and her mind spinning and Diggle and Roy yelling in her ear for her to hold on, for her to stall them, for her to be brave.

One of the men held her while Brickwell twisted a lock of her blonde hair around his finger. “Perhaps I might let you live, doll. If you don’t scream and you don’t struggle too much.” He paused, an evil glint in his eye. “Then again, given the right circumstances, I wouldn’t mind a little struggling.”

Felicity could hear the roar of the bike engine coming closer. The Ducati was nothing if not loud. Roy was telling her his ETA was two minutes through the comms. And then an arrow whizzed passed her head, hitting the shoulder of the guy that held her.

“I said I wasn’t close with Palmer,” Felicity said with a smirk. “I didn’t say anything about the vigilante.”

She felt the pressure on her arms release as the man tended to his wound. It wasn’t until she glanced over her shoulder at him that she realized the arrow stuck in him was green… not red. And that the engine of the bike was still approaching. It wouldn’t have been possible for Roy to have done this.

Felicity felt her stomach drop as she turned back to Brickwell, who was fighting a man in a green leather suit.

“Oliver?” she gulped in horror, tears stinging at her eyes and a lump forming in her throat. His back was to her, but she knew instinctively that it was Oliver. Either that or she was dead. Had the man holding her pulled the trigger? Was death just a portrayal of what you wished would happen in your final moments? Was this how she was to get closure for letting him walk away from her that night?

He took down one man after another, arrows to the knee, to the shoulder, tranq arrows and taser arrows. And then he turned back to her. “Felicity,” he said, his voice soft and sweet. A melody she had spent hours trying to get just right in her head. The inflection she’d spent hours listening to on her saved voicemails on her phone.

He grabbed her hand and broke into a run. “You have to get back to the Foundry!” he yelled, pulling her along with him.

Her mind was too dazed to comply. She stopped running once they’d gotten across the street and into an alleyway. “Oliver!” she yelled this time, her hand firm in his. She wasn’t letting him go, no matter what figment of her imagination she was.

“Felicity, it’s me. I swear it. But you have to move. It’s safe there.” He was close to her now, pushing her against the wall of the alley, hiding themselves in the shadows.

Tears wet her face, staining her cheeks. She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying until he brushed his free hand across to wipe them away. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her in. He nuzzled his cheek across hers until his lips were at her ear. “I’ll see you soon,” he whispered, and then he was gone.

Felicity ran for the lair. She was only two streets over from the back entrance. Roy and Diggle were screaming in her ear by the time her senses came back to her. “I’m fine. I’m alive. I’m safe,” she said, pausing to catch her breath.

“How’d you get away?”

“What happened?”

They asked in tandem.

“Oliver…” she said quietly in reply. She made it the rest of the way back to the foundry before pulling the comm from her ear and collapsing into the nearest wall that would hold her up.

It was there that he found her when he came in. Mask removed, Hood pushed off his head. He came in the back door and had nearly walked passed her before spotting her on the floor, arms wrapped around herself. She launched herself into his arms, if only to prove to herself that he was real, that he was here, that he was alive.

And then, when she was fully convinced that he was real, she detached herself from his arms, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

Felicity’s hand stung for a long moment but she refused to rub it. She stared at Oliver as his hand went to his cheek.

“Is that your way of saying you miss me?” he asked, moving close to her, pulling her into his arms.

The turn of phrase dawned on her and her pout was easily extinguished. “No,” she said, pressing her lips to his the way she’d wanted to every second of every day since he’d left. “But if it works for you, go with it.”

He captured her lips again, kissing her hungrily, out of need instead of desire. Like she was his oxygen. And she needed him just as much. This time Oliver pulled back, resting his lips on her forehead for the briefest instant, giving them both nightmarish flashbacks of the last time they’d stood like this, before he left, before she thought she’d never see him again.

“You slapped me,” he said, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

“You never called,” was her only reply.


End file.
